Olicity Wedding
by Aimz1904
Summary: The events leading up to Oliver and Felicity's wedding, including the engagement, dance classes, dress shopping etc.
1. Chapter 1

"So what's the occasion?" Felicity asked as she sat at the small round table in the dining room of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend.

Her heart was racing and she was becoming increasingly aware of the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach, similar to the feeling she got when Oliver was out in the field. She was nervous and even she didn't entirely know why, all she knew was that something about this night felt different.

"Can I not surprise my beautiful girl with a romantic dinner without my motives being questioned?" Oliver replied the feeling in his stomach mimicking that of Felicity's.

"Seriously what do you want?" Felicity asked throwing Oliver a smile that made his heart melt the way it always had.

Oliver stood up and walked towards where Felicity was seated and stood over her

"I think you know what I want" he whispered in her ear before standing up straight and walking out of the room leaving Felicity sitting at the table smiling like a fool.

In the kitchen Oliver felt his stomach churning constantly as he pulled a small blue box out of his pocket. He slowly opened the box smiling at the thought of how amazing the contents would look on his future fiancés finger. He pulled the silver engagement ring with its large green stone out of its box and gently placed it into the top of the Soufflé he had prepared for Felicity.

He waited for what felt like hours, rehearsing what he wanted to say in his head, aimlessly cleaning different parts of the kitchen and really doing anything he could. As much as he would hate to admit it, he was terrified, he loved Felicity more and anything in the world and he knew she loved him but there was so much fear within him. There was always part of him that was petrified she would say no, and he didn't know how he was going to cope with that. Swallowing his fear he picked up the plate and placed the ring box on the counter. He walked towards the room where felicity sat holding on to every memory they had together and looking toward the future….

"You have guests" Felicity said tentatively as Oliver walked in the room

Looking past her he saw his sister and ex- girlfriend sitting on their couch. His heart stopped, all he could think was couldn't you wait just one more night. He pushed the pain aside and put the soufflés down.

"Thea, Laurel, I've missed you guys" he said excitedly moving towards the two and embracing them both in a hug… "What the hell are you doing here" he whispered to both of them his tone changing to one of great frustration.

"Well, we thought we'd come see the miracle that is my brother cooking" Thea said winking and walking toward the plate Oliver had put down previously

"Ahhh NO" Oliver yelled, jumping in front of his sister

"Well clearly, history is repeating itself. Maybe stick to the vigilantism Queen" Laurel laughed off.

Oliver gave the two a look, praying that they would understand how badly he needed the subject to change.

"So we have a lot to talk about" Thea started sitting on the couch

"Eh I need a drink" Felicity said walking toward the kitchen

"Ah I'll get it" Oliver said jumping at the realisation that he had left the ring box on the bench

"I'll give you a hand then" she replied confused at his jumpiness.

"I got it ok" he said putting his hand on her shoulder and walking into the kitchen

She swung around to face Laurel and Thea, and walked toward the couch

"What the hell have you done to him… he's normal, well mostly normal" Thea said confused and the three laughed at Oliver's bizarre transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver stood in fear, a feeling he hadn't truly felt for a while as the man in front of him spoke

"I will take away everything and everyone you love until you have nothing left" Damian Dark spoke

It had been 2 months since Laurel and Thea whisked Oliver and Felicity from their home away from home and brought them back to Star City. Ever since Oliver had feared that something would happen to Felicity, he put more effort into protecting her when he was in the field than he did protecting himself and now with Damian's words he knew that it could all come undone.

"If you so much as lay a hand on anyone I have ever even glanced at I will end you, and I can assure you that isn't an empty threat" Oliver yelled with his disguised voice.

"I'd like to see you try" Damian replied before jumping out of a nearby window and out of sight.

…

"How'd it go?" Dig asked when Oliver returned to the Arrow Cave later that night

"He threatened her... he said he'd take everything from me… Felicity is everything" Oliver replied

"So don't let him, look you and I may not exactly be on the best terms and even if you did try to take away the only person who makes me happy the last thing I want is for you to lose the only person who's ever made you happy. Besides I don't want to lose Felicity either" Diggle said with a tone of motivation that surprised Oliver

"How can you be so confident, since when is it ever that easy? I have been back for 2 months and all this guy has done is destroy 50 percent of the city and interrupt 3 out of 4 of my attempts to propose. He's going to hurt her and being with her isn't protecting her" Oliver replied sounding defeated.

"And here we are back to the old Oliver, you love her, you want to marry her, so marry her! All you are doing in pushing her away is making her more vulnerable to Dark. Is that what you want?" Diggle exhaustedly yelled back

"Of course it's not what I want; I'm just so scared that she'll get hurt if I keep her close… I don't want to push her away; I want to marry her but…" Oliver began but was cut off by a noise in the distance

"Why don't you marry her then" Felicity said slowly walking into the room concealing the smile and tears on the inside

"Felicity I…" Oliver said softly turning to Diggle who was slowly backing out of the room "Uh ok let's do this then…" He continued walking toward her and grabbing her hands in his own and getting down on one knee

"Felicity, I know we have only really been together for 7 months but in my eyes it's been a lifetime. You know everything about me, and ever since we've met, you have been the only person who understands me. You were the light in the darkness that was my life and without you I know for certain that I would not be alive today. It takes every piece my effort to not push you away where I know you'll be safer and instead to ask you this question…. Felicity Megan Smoak would you do me the honour of becoming my queen, pun intended. Will you marry me" Oliver spoke softly in a voice he only used for her

"Oliver…" Felicity began with one hand near her mouth in shock and tears running from her eyes "Yes" she continued through the tears pulling him up toward her and into a long kiss

"I love you so much" Oliver said placing the beautiful ring on her finger and embracing her tightly in her arms. An embrace that he would never truly release so long as there was someone who could hurt his fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys this chapter is only tiny, I just wanted to add this little bit in! Thank for all the positive reviews, more coming soon so I hope you like it

The couple stood in each other's arms for what felt like hours, not saying anything just standing happily together and looking toward the future. Their silence was broken by the sound of a champagne bottle opening in the door way. The two turned to see Thea, Laurel, Diggle and Lyla standing at the door in anticipation

"Dig told us… I really hope you said yes because this could be really awkward if not" Thea said with a hesitant tone

"I said yes" Felicity laughed showing them the ring

"Ah welcome to the family" Thea said hugging Felicity tightly "It's not very big any more… maybe you two can make it bigger" She continued with a wink toward her brother

"Woah one step at a time please" Oliver laughed


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver woke up early the next morning to the sun in his eyes; he rolled over to see Felicity lying peacefully in bed next to him. She was wearing his shirt after the 'activities' of the night, a thought that made him smile to himself.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips

"Good morning my beautiful fiancé" Oliver whispered in her ear

"Mmm good morning" Felicity replied sleepily, she rolled over and looked at the ring on her finger almost as if to check she hadn't dreamt the whole thing. "Fiancé, has a nice ring to it doesn't it" she continued.

"It certainly does, Thea is planning an engagement party for tonight so I should probably get up and help out" Oliver replied before kissing her once more and rolling out of bed.

"Wow that's quick, I better call my mom she'll want to be here" Felicity said quickly jumping into action

"Hey calm down, already done last night. She's flying in this afternoon with a few family friends she said" Oliver replied kissing her again "So all you need to worry about is looking beautiful which you do effortlessly anyway" He continued smiling

"Oh… you're amazing" She replied happily as he left the room

…

Later that night and the party was in full swing, Felicity's mother, her aunt, cousins and a few friends from school had flown in from Vegas and were joined by the Diggle family, Laurel, Thea and her latest boyfriend who was getting some evil looks from a mysteriously hooded 'Jason' across the room, Ray Palmer, and the team from Star Labs along with a few members of the extended queen family and friends of Oliver from school.

The chatter and loud music was pulled to a halt by Oliver hitting a spoon to a glass to get the rooms attention.

"Hi everyone firstly thank you to my sister for planning tonight, you are awesome. Ok can I get my fiancé up here please" Oliver began pointing toward felicity across the room. "Ok so I don't really know what to say here, but I was told I had to say something… A lot of you know me as the billionaire playboy who cheated on his ex-girlfriend with her sister and then vanished for 5 years… sorry Laurel… You see that was me, the past me, the me before I met this incredible human being right here. The light in my darkness, the peanut butter to my jelly... um yeah I've had a few drinks. My point is that Felicity Smoak saw the light in me, she always has and I not only pray that she always will but I also hope that she never again has to fight too hard to see it. I love her more than anything, so here's to the rest of our lives together" Oliver finished raising his glass.

"Ah ok thank you Oliver for throwing me totally off guard" Felicity said beginning her own speech "3 years ago the most lovable idiot walked into my office at queen consolidated and totally turned my world upside down. Amongst the lies and sexual innuendos there was a mutual trust that neither of us really understood and it's because of that trust that I am the person I am today. Oliver came into my life and told me I could be more than I was; that I had potential locked inside of me… it's because of him that I am the CEO of a fortune 500 company. Oliver I have told you before and I will say it again, you changed my life and opened up my heart in a way I didn't even know was possible. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Felicity finished in the same way as Oliver turning around to hug her fiancé.

... Later that evening

"Oliver you simply must see some of Felicity's baby photos one day, she was such an angel" Felicity's Mom said happily much to the disgust of felicity.

"I think I will one day" Oliver replied with a squeeze of Felicity's hand. "Please excuse me, I have to see someone" he continued letting go of Felicity and walking away from the group toward where Diggle and Lyla stood.

"Congratulations Oliver" Lyla said hugging him "I think I'll go find Felicity" She continued giving the pair their space.

"Congratulations man, glad you got your happiness" Diggle said almost coldly.

"Hey you can't hate your brother forever" Oliver replied with a smirk

"I don't know about that" Dig replied "I told you it would take time to forgive you and to fix what you did, that still stands but I am happy for you though" He continued

"Thank you that means a lot" Oliver said, "do you think you could bring yourself to maybe be my best man, or do you need more forgiveness time for that" Oliver smirked again

"I'll do it… but only for Felicity" Dig replied with a faint smile

"Mmmhhmm" Oliver said softly before walking back toward felicity with a big smile covering his face.


	5. Chapter 5

8 months out from the wedding…

"Ok so the date is the 24th of October since it's the day we first met, and we have three venues that are available that day but we have to be quick" Felicity said to Oliver

"That's great Felicity, can we maybe discuss this when I'm not riding a motorcycle towards a super villain?" Oliver replied quickly through his mouth piece.

"It's important Oliver" Felicity said disheartened

"It won't mean much if I die before the wedding" Oliver said back frustrated but smiling at how excited she was

"Valid point, good luck I love you" Felicity said before hanging up.

…

"Another loss, I am so over this, it seems like everything we try he is one step ahead of us. I don't know if we'll ever win" Oliver said as he walked into the Arrow cave sounding defeated

"We will, somehow we'll work it out, we've won too many times to not win this" Felicity replied with a confidence that made Oliver smile

"I'm with Oliver on this, I don't like our chances this guy is stronger than anyone we've ever been up against" Laurel chimed in angrily

"Well clearly someone never had the displeasure of meeting Mr Wilson, but in case you have all forgotten we beat him, we also beat Ras Al Ghul and we will beat Damian Dark" Felicity said rolling her eyes, "Hey, we will win this fight, now stop pouting we have a wedding to plan" She continued placing a hand on Oliver's chest.

…

"You free to look at these yet?" Felicity said to Oliver later that night when they were finally alone

"Absolutely" Oliver replied with a smile

Felicity sat down next to Oliver with photos of three different hotels with gorgeous bridal rooms

"So there's the Hilton which is amazing, but so expensive, then there's…" Felicity began but was cut off

"Why don't we do it on the beach? And by it I mean get married" Oliver laughed

"Really you think?" Felicity replied with hesitation

"Think about it, a ceremony on the sand with the water behind us as the sun sets, then the reception in a Marquee just off the beach that's open up to the view as it gets darker" Oliver spoke peacefully

"That sounds amazing, can we have flowers lining the isle, that's something I always wanted when I was younger" Felicity replied with a tear in her eye

"Felicity we can have anything you want, I love you so much" Oliver answered sounding the happiest he had all night, after all he was always happy when it came to his future with Felicity

"I love you too" Felicity said back

"So I've decided on my half of the wedding party" Oliver began "Diggle as my best man as you knew, Michael a guy I was friends with at school as one of the Groomsmen and Barry as the other" He continued noticing the smile on Felicity's face as he said the last name.

"That sounds perfect" Felicity said smiling, "I am going with my friend Ella from Vegas as my Maid of Honour, and Thea and Lyla as my Bridesmaids" She continued also noticing Oliver's smile at Thea being included in the party.

"Sounds great baby, I really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I just want it to be today" Oliver said kissing felicity softly on the lips.

"Me neither, though I'm glad it's not today, we are totally not prepared" felicity laughed, "come on lets go home" she finished, picking up her bag and grabbing Oliver's hand as she left the room.


End file.
